


Survivor

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Death, Gen, Language, Violence, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide discovers one of the survivors from the battle that had been brought to life by the All Spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

He surveyed the area, his sensors on full alert as his cannon cooled still smoking from the most recent battle.

Of course, he still questioned what Prime was thinking, protecting this young species despite the appearance of being in a constant struggle even warring against members of their own species.

But there were others who were able to survive those long periods of time when the rest of their species seemed content to start a fight with itself.

Though Prime did have a point, their own species was not so different in that respect.

He could sense that something was upsetting his bondmate over their bond, he would have to discover just what it was later when he met up with him and the others again.

A shrill beeping sounded near his feet and he looked down fully expecting to find something there that he could destroy.

But instead he found one of the mechlings that had been accidently created by the All Spark during the battle with Megatron.

A small survivor.

How many others like it had survived the battle?

Picking up the smaller bot, scanning it, and then looking to the humans 'internet' for help, he knew that the disguise that it had was called an Xbox360.

Whatever that was.

"Ironhide?"

Again he glanced down, this time to see one of the organics watching him curiously. Will Lennox if he recalled his designation correctly.

"Did you find something?"

"I have, Lennox. One of the new All Spark creations seems to have survived the battle."

The much smaller mechling trilled at the human, curious of the other, and then squeaked when not so surprisingly he pulled his weapon up at it.

"Should we kill it?"

Anger laced through his servos at the human's innocent question. Kill a sparkling? Much less a creation of the All Spark. He would never allow another Cybertronian youngling to fall prey to the cruel hands of fate.

He could sense that Ratchet had turned his attention to him over the bond curious about his anger, he calmed himself and told him that he would tell him later.

Then he turned his attention back to Lennox.

"Frag no, Lennox. It is a sparkling of our race no matter where it was brought to life by the All Spark. It and the others like it may well be the last of our species. I will not allow another youngling to taken by the cruelness of fate."

"B-but -"

The excited clicking of the mechling brought to his attention that the others were now converging on their location.

"Optimus will want to see this young one. He will decide its fate, not you."

Now when he looked up to see the others and then quickly realized what had happened upsetting his mate.

While there had been many new lives created this day, there had also been deaths as well. 

Both friend and enemies.


End file.
